


You're a Woman in Love | CrankGameplays/Ethan Nestor x Reader

by bellerame



Category: Video Blogging RPF, crankgameplays (youtube)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: A double date at a spooky amusement park leads to desperation to get past those spooky monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya its ya boi back again with another new fandom ahahduiawhjckn have mercy
> 
> please just spare me and just take this for what it is

  
_Hold your breath_  - chicken-scratch scribbled on the wall in blood red. The oh-so-comforting words were barely visible in the dank hallway.

 

"This way," Ethan whispered, grabbing my hand and making my heart skip. He opened the only door near us, which was luckily unlocked, and slipped inside before realizing how unfortunately small it was. I hesitated. Our hands were still intertwined; he waved me forward with his unoccupied hand. I shook my head, but just as quickly the wretched monster screeched what sounded like just around the corner. Ethan took initiative and pulled me flush to his chest. I could've screamed just then: not from the monster, not from the fake, creepy hospital, but from being so, so _close_ to Ethan. My heart was suffocating me; it's beat was hard and fast and felt like it was slamming into my eardrums. I forced myself to ignore it.

 

The monster's steps were in our hallway. They echoed off the walls ominously, and I almost couldn't contain myself from shouting out right then and there from all the things rushing through my head. Ethan's hand. His chest. Our proximity. My heartbeat. My heavy breathing. The footsteps. I was having such a difficult time focusing that I didn't notice where the monster was until it was just outside our door.

 

Ethan leaned down, furthering our proximity, and very, _very_  quietly whispered, "Hold your breath." I shook my head, hoping that he could sense my inability. A footstep nearer and three long seconds pass before Ethan removes his hand from mine. My hand turns cold from the loss of warmth. Then my face is warm - my lips - and hair I couldn't have imagined was mine was tickling my forehead when I realized. His hand was grasping my upper arm as tight as the strings were pulled around my heart. Seconds pass, but I don't move. I can't move.

 

Then he is gone, and I'm reeling but not breathing. I realize I'm subconsciously leaning forward, and I turn my face away from him even though it's pitch black. I can't seem to think straight, and I don't notice the silence until he points it out, "I think it's gone." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd kept in. I awkwardly shifted in order to find the doorknob, but a hand catches my wrist.

 

"Not yet," he mutters, "a little longer," and I feel my heart attempting to push itself out against my ribcage. Hours felt like passing before he presses himself flush against me again. I swallow by instinct but with difficulty as he slowly twists the knob and nudges the door a couple inches out. "We're good," he says, and with the newfound light he looks me in the eye. My eyebrows raise and my eyes fall away before I can stop them. I don't feel as if I want to, but I step backwards into the hallway. I spend the next couple seconds breathing heavily with my gaze kept tightly focused on the tiled flooring. My thoughts are rushed and my senses seem to be numb, but I force myself to concentrate. The hospital. The monster. The way out.

 

"Right," I say.

 

"Right," he repeats behind me.

 

"Where to now?" In a couple seconds, he steps out in front of me, and I'm immensely glad the only thing I can see is his backside. I wouldn't be able to keep up my concentration if I had to look him in the eye. He turns the corner, and I follow. Before I know it, he's found the exit and waits for me to walk out before him. My sight turns a painful white, but it makes it easy to avoid eye contact with anyone. There are muffled voices and the squeak of the door behind me. I rub my eyes and blink until everything fades down to their normal shades. He is there, but I can't look at him. My gaze flows around the room until I see Amy and Mark sitting on a bench. My thoughts finally begin to process when Mark stands up to greet us. He gives me a nice smile but walks past me to talk to Ethan - I supposed - and I rushed to greet Amy as an excuse to avoid him.

 

All at once the only thing that I can think is _he kissed me_.

 

"Amy!" I said, awkwardly friendly in my attempt at pushing away my thoughts.

 

"(Y/n)!" She mocks and smiles as I turn to sit down next to her. Once seated, I let out another hostage breath and find my hands fiddling with my jacket zipper. I can't make up my mind if I want to scream at Amy what just happened or keep it to myself and Ethan. A part of me feels like it's not my secret to tell, but then again why wouldn't it be?

 

There's a warm hand on my shoulder; at first I think it's his, but it's Mark's. "Well, you almost won!" Mark says with enthusiasm and a chuckle. I turn around and wince at the sight of Ethan's ocean-blue hair - that presented itself as more of an ocean-blue blur what with my skittishness - much closer to me than I expected. After yanking my eyes back down, Mark let his hand slide off my shoulder. "You alright?"

 

  
_I am by no means alright_. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's just really bright," I say and laugh awkwardly. I smile weakly before standing up and brushing off my jeans even though I didn't even know if there was real reason to. One deep breath later, my gaze falls on Ethan for whatever reason as my mind suddenly realizes what a bad idea that was.

 

We make eye contact. I blush and look away again.

 

  
_Crap_. _How am I going to talk to him again? Or let alone even look at him?_  


 

"That was... something," I say, attempting conversation. Tumbling my words over in my mind again, I hope Ethan doesn't realize I wasn't talking about the horror game.

 

"Oh, yeah. We outta do it again sometime," Mark mentions. I nod firmly, but on the inside I don't know whether I want to throw up or host a spontaneous party.

 

The boys get sidetracked and walk off to watch the next pair of pairs attempt to escape the monster, and I turn myself to face Amy.

 

Then, out of the blue, before I get to decide whether or not I want to talk about it, she says, "You know we could see you two, right?" My heart stops yet again. My face is burning, and I have to force myself to breathe.

 

"What?" I stutter when she doesn't continue. She giggles casually and slips her hands into her pockets, turning her body to face me.

 

"You're cute." She smiles. Face: still burning. "We finished early and walked out, got congratulated, and watched you all on the night vision security cameras. If it makes you feel better, we weren't the only ones applauding."

 

"... Right." It didn't make me feel better. I couldn't tell how I felt. Obviously, I enjoyed it. I did enjoy it... right? I mean, surely I did. I've had a crush on Ethan ever since I even knew the boy, and it only makes since that I would be ecstatic if he kissed me. But everything in me wanted to leave and go home and spend all day hugging the stuffed animals I'd locked away in storage from my childhood.

 

I decided to be honest. "Ugh, Amy, I don't know how I feel." Amy and I have been good friends ever since her and Mark started up. Plus, she's the only one here I feel comfortable talking to right now anyway.

 

"(Y/n), I know you like him." This wasn't surprising. Some days I had flat out stated to her and Kathryn behind the scenes of some videos that the only thing I wanted to do was shove him up against a wall and kiss him. "You know you like him." The previous example also goes to prove this fact. "Why don't you just accept that, hey, he kissed you, and that's all you've ever wanted? So you should go over there and borrow him from Mark and make out while I take Mark to the next freaky exhibit." Yet as much as I could accept the fact that I _wanted_  to kiss him, something in me just could not deal with the idea of _him_  making out with _me_.

 

I could feel my face burning again, and I huffed. "Amy, I _can't_. My stomach doesn't like it," I whined, turning my un-comfort into a joke, but then I realized that I had created a chain reaction. My joking was my way of coping with my stomach being upset, and my stomach being upset was the way my innards were coping with him kissing me. She laughed heartily and leaned back into the bench - probably a sign that she realized I wasn't going anywhere soon. 

 

I sighed. "I'm a mess, Amy." She chuckled and bent herself closer.

 

"No, you're a woman in love, (Y/n)."


End file.
